Back to the Swing of Things
by katierosefun
Summary: So, Earth-2 Wells might actually be getting used to the habits of Earth-1's STAR Labs team. (But he wasn't used to seeing Barry singing and dancing in the cortex.)


_Back to the Swing of Things_

After spending nearly a month at Earth-1's STAR Labs, Harrison Wells figured he was getting along nicely. Of course, there were still some kinks to be worked out – still some issues with properly feeling at ease with this new place – but for the most part, he figured he was in a better place than he was when he first came to this place. He was even getting along with his new "team" (he used this term sparingly – and the reason why he had bothered using this term at all was because Dr. Snow was starting to use it more often around him. Dammit), despite the fact it had taken him a while to feel so.

Under different circumstances, Harrison might have even felt more obligated to act less…restricted around Earth-1's STAR Labs crew, only that wasn't the case.

So.

"Dr. Wells – I see you're here early, as usual."

Ah. Caitlin Snow.

"Dr. Snow," Harrison replied, nodding only a little in thanks when Caitlin held the door open for him. "Good morning."

"Morning," Caitlin responded, closing the door behind themselves. "I've been thinking a little more about the theory about getting Zoom here again."

That caught Harrison's attention.

"Really?" he asked.

Caitlin nodded. "I still think it's…risky, considering what Barry's been through the first time," she said slowly. Harrison didn't miss the way her tone seemed to fall as she chose her words. She was treading careful waters, and Harrison knew that he was the reason why. Which was…awkward, to say the least. (Guilt-triggering, to say the most. Barry had eventually shaken it off, but Harrison couldn't help but to feel resentment on his own part for ever letting his plan go wrong. Not that he would ever say that out loud. Not yet, anyways.)

"Right now, Dr. Snow, that's all I needed to hear."

At this, Caitlin smiled. It was brief, and it wasn't much, but it was enough for now.

The two walked on to the cortex in (fairly) comfortable silence – and Harrison was considering whether or not to actually bother making small talk (that would be considered polite, wouldn't it? Or would it just be wasteful right now?) when he came across a faint…

Was that music?

"You hear that too, right?" Caitlin asked after a few seconds.

"I think so." Harrison responded. He frowned. "It's probably Ramon."

"Cisco," Caitlin corrected. "And I don't think so – he's not here this early. And he'd usually be downstairs…" She bit down on her lower lip. "It can't be a meta-human. The alarms would have gone off by now – and besides, I don't think a meta-human would be thoughtful enough to warn us before actually going into the cortex."

"We've met stranger meta-humans before," Harrison reminded.

"Good point." Caitlin paused in front of the cortex. Voice lowering, she said, "We'll take him – or her – at once?"

"We could alert Barry first."

"Not yet. I want to see if it's a meta-human or not."

"Really not a good idea –"

"Ssh."

Harrison digressed.

Caitlin lifted a hand – and silently mouthed, 'one, two, three' –

Harrison and Caitlin both rushed into the cortex; Caitlin grabbing a pen and holding it like a sword, and Harrison holding up his backpack like a shield.

What they found wasn't particularly…what they had been expecting.

"…Barry?" the two chorused.

Barry didn't seem fazed. Back-up vocals still blaring in the background, he only turned around and gave Caitlin (and Harrison) a wink. Barry – usually shy, embarrassing Barry Allen – sidled up to the two of them, singing loudly and clearly, "Won't you please let me…" He gave Harrison an almost teasing smile. "Back in your heart."

Harrison took a few steps back before flicking a wary glance at Caitlin. To his amusement (and also understanding), Caitlin Snow looked just as flustered and bewildered as he felt.

"Ooh, darling, I was blind to let you go," Barry sang, twirling Caitlin around (she let out a sharp cry of surprise), "but now I see you in his arms – I want you back!"

Harrison heard someone clearing a throat from behind. He wordlessly turned around to see Cisco lifting both of his eyebrows, coffee in one hand and phone in the other.

"Now, this," Cisco was saying with a grin, "is something I'm going to keep forever."

…so maybe Harrison Wells had yet to understand his new team.

(Especially when Barry tried to get Harrison to dance. Which he refused. Profusely.)

* * *

 **A/N -** I'm not even sorry. (Basically, I watched that one scene from _Glee_ when Grant Gustin's character (Sebastian? Is that his name?) sang _Want You Back_ by Jackson 5. And I commented that I thought it'd be funny to see Barry singing this in front of Harrison/Cisco/Caitlin. (And after seeing how popular that comment got, I wrote this thing. In a span of just five stupid minutes, but I thought it'd be nice to post it here. After all, we all need goofy singing Barry Allen. And a bewildered Team STAR Labs.)

Reviews would be great! Constructive criticism is alright, but flames are not.


End file.
